The present invention relates to television systems in general, and in particular to electronic program guides for television systems.
Electronic program guides are well-known in the art. Electronic program guides provide television program schedule information on the television screen. Typically, electronic program guides display a rectangular grid schedule on the television screen, and allow the viewer to navigate through the schedule and to perform a variety of functions for one or more programs appearing on the schedule. Typical prior art program guides and related technologies are described in the following patents and published applications:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121 to Young and Reexamination Certificate B1 4,706,121 to Young;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,455 to Young;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,211 to Hallenbeck;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,789 to Young;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,240 to Amano et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,121 to Young et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,499 to Saitoh
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,266 to Young et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,268 to Young et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,106 to Chaney et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,195 to Clanton, III et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,576 to Klosterman;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,088 to Saitoh;
PCT published application WO 90/00847, assigned to Insight Telecast, Inc.;
PCT published application WO 91/07050, assigned to Insight Telecast, Inc.;
PCT published application 92/04801, assigned to Insight Telecast, Inc.; and
PCT published application WO 95/31069, assigned to Starsight Telecast, Inc.
Customization of program guide information based on information explicitly entered by a viewer is known in the art and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,266 and 5,479,268, mentioned above Customization of program guide information based on the channel watched and time watched is described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,240; 5,444,499; and 5,564,088.
Broadcast methods of interest in the field of the present invention are described in DVB standard ETS 300-468. 
The terms xe2x80x9cagentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cintelligent agentxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably throughout the present specification and claims to refer to any machine-based assistant, including but not limited to a machine-based assistant implemented in software, with authority delegated from the user or users of the agent. Specifically, the terms xe2x80x9cagentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cintelligent agentxe2x80x9d, as used herein, are not limited to agents used by a particular person and may include agents used by one person or a plurality of people, whether used in a domestic, commercial, or other context.
Intelligent agents are both in use and proposed for future use in computer systems, particularly computer systems connected to an internetwork such as the Internet. Publications describing the intelligent agent prior art and proposals for the future use of intelligent agents include the following:
1. Fah-Chun Cheong, Internet Agents: Spiders. Wanderers, Brokers, and ""Bots, published by New Riders Publishing, 1996, describes the state of the art in agents in general and in Internet agents in particular. Chapter 1, pages 3-35 and the bibliography thereto on pages 387-390 are particularly relevant to the agent prior art. On page 9, Cheong describes surrogate bots, which are agents to xe2x80x9crelieve users of low-level administrative and clerical tasks, such as setting up meetings, sending out papers, locating information, tracking whereabouts of people, and so on.xe2x80x9d Cheong gives the example of a visitor scheduling bot whose purpose is to assist in scheduling the visitors of the user of the bot.
On page 19, Cheong describes learning agents, a type of personal agent envisioned in the future for which xe2x80x9clearning about the particular user""s habits and goals, and tailoring to them accordinglyxe2x80x9d is the essential principle of operation. As an example of a learning agent, Cheong gives a calendar apprentice which helps a user organize the user""s meeting schedule.
2. A World Wide Web Document found on the Internet at www.raleigh.ibm.com/iag/iaghome.html describes intelligent agents in general and IBM intelligent agents in particular. A copy of the document was obtained from the Internet on Sept. 24, 1996 at 2:14 PM.
3. A World Wide Web Document found on the Internet at www.raleigh.ibm.comiiag/iagptc2.html, entitled xe2x80x9cThe Role of Intelligent Agents in the Information Infrastructurexe2x80x9d, describes various application areas that intelligent agents can enhance. In section 3.8, Adaptive User Interfaces, mention is made that xe2x80x9cagent technology allows systems to monitor the user""s actions, develop models of user abilities, and automatically help out when problems arise.xe2x80x9d The document neither describes nor suggests the use of intelligent agents to customize an electronic program guide or any similar system component. A copy of the document was obtained from the Internet on Sep. 24, 1996 at 2:16 PM.
The above-mentioned prior art does not appear to describe or suggest the use of intelligent agents in any of the following contexts: in television systems; with a program guide in any context; or with an entity similar to a program guide in a computer system.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved electronic program guide for use in a television system. Throughout the present specification and claims, the term xe2x80x9ctelevision systemxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense to include all types of television systems, including but not limited to any one or combination of the following: one-way systems; two-way systems; Systems utilizing cable communication networks, satellite communication networks, telephone communication networks, other communication networks, or any combination thereof, and CATV systems. Particularly, both pay television systems and non-pay or free television systems are included in the term xe2x80x9ctelevision systemxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides for customization of an electronic program guide by an intelligent agent. Typically, the intelligent agent monitors viewing behavior of one viewer or a plurality of viewers and creates a preference profile based on the monitored viewing behavior. The intelligent agent then preferably employs the preference profile to customize the electronic program guide based on the preference profile.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a television system including a television network, and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, at least one of the multiplicity of subscriber units including a receiving unit for receiving the program schedule information from the television network, a profile storage unit for storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer, an intelligent agent for customizing the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce a program guide including customized program schedule information, and display apparatus for displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a subscriber unit for use in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information, the subscriber unit including a receiving unit for receiving the program schedule information, a profile storage unit for storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer, an intelligent agent for customizing the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce a program guide including customized program schedule information, and display apparatus for displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, the transmitting apparatus including a headend, the headend including a profile storage unit for storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, and an intelligent agent for customizing the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce customized program schedule information, wherein the transmitting apparatus is operative to transmit the customized program schedule information to the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, and at least one of the multiplicity of subscriber units includes a receiving unit for receiving the customized program schedule information from the television network, and display apparatus for displaying a program guide including the customized program schedule information.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a headend for use in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting customized program schedule information to at least one subscriber unit, the headend including a profile storage unit for storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with the at least one subscriber unit, and an intelligent agent for customizing the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce customized program schedule information.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the transmitting apparatus includes network transmitting apparatus for transmitting over the television network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the transmitting apparatus includes recording apparatus for recording information on a removable medium, and means for sending the removable medium to a subscriber location including the subscriber unit, and the subscriber unit includes loading apparatus for loading the information from the removable medium into the subscriber unit.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the intelligent agent also includes profile determination apparatus for determining viewer preference profile information for at least one television viewer and for providing the viewer preference profile information to the profile storage unit for storage as a viewer preference profile, and the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information by monitoring television viewing behavior of the at least one television viewer.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the television viewing behavior includes viewing at least a portion of at least one viewed television program.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the television viewing behavior includes the television viewer viewing only a portion of at least one viewed television program.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the profile determination apparatus compares a length of the portion of the at least one viewed television program to a predetermined viewing threshold length to determine whether the length is greater than the threshold length, and the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information based, at least in part, on whether the length is greater than the threshold length.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention when the length is determined to be less than the threshold length, the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information without regard to the viewing only a portion of the at least one television program.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention when the portion is determined to be less than the threshold, the profile determination apparatus determines that the viewer is engaged in channel surfing behavior, and the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information based, at least in part, on the channel surfing behavior.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the program schedule information includes a first plurality of criteria, at least one of the first plurality of criteria being associated with each of a second plurality of television programs, and the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information based, at least in part, on at least one of the plurality of criteria associated with the at least one viewed television program.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the profile determination apparatus determines the viewer preference profile information, at least in part, in accordance with input provided by the at least one television viewer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the profile determination apparatus determines viewer preference profile information from a reaction of the at least one television viewer to previously displayed customized program schedule information.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each the viewer preference profile includes a viewer preference profile of exactly one viewer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one the viewer preference profile includes a viewer preference profile of a plurality of viewers.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes viewer preference profile loading apparatus for providing a recorded viewer preference profile to the profile storage unit for storage.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the viewer preference profile loading apparatus receives the recorded viewer preference profile via the television network.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the viewer preference profile loading apparatus receives the viewer preference profile from profile storage apparatus located remotely thereto.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes emphasizing at least a portion of the customized program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes deemphasizing at least a portion of the customized program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes tailoring a custom channel based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes automatically tuning to a program selected based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes automatically recording, on recording apparatus, a program selected based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes ordering at least some of the customized program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the display apparatus is operative to display an on-screen alert including at least part of the customized program schedule information.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the alert includes an unsolicited alert.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the unsolicited alert includes audience viewing information including an indication of a proportion of an audience currently viewing a program.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the program includes a program currently being viewed by a viewer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the program includes a program not currently being viewed by a viewer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the display apparatus displays the on-screen alert a predetermined period of time before a scheduled starting time of a television program, the at least part of the customized program schedule information including information associated with the television program.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the customizing includes displaying an indication of a proportion of an audience currently viewing a program.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the proportion of an audience includes a proportion of an audience viewing a program currently being viewed by a viewer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the proportion of an audience includes a proportion of an audience viewing a program not currently being viewed by a viewer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the display apparatus includes an icon-based guide generator for producing an icon-based hierarchical program guide including the program schedule information, and the program guide includes the icon-based hierarchical program guide. The term xe2x80x9ciconxe2x80x9d, as used throughout the present specification and claims, is used in the sense commonly accepted in the art of computer programming, particularly computer interface design, to refer to a small picture, photograph, or other representation which is meant to pictorially recall to the user a function or functions associated therewith.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a television system including a television network, and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, each subscriber unit including a receiving unit for receiving the program schedule information from the television network, an icon-based guide generator for producing a program guide including an icon-based hierarchical program guide including the program schedule information, and display apparatus for displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a subscriber unit for use in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information, the subscriber unit including a receiving unit for receiving the program schedule information from the television network, an icon-based guide generator for producing a program guide including an icon-based hierarchical program guide including the program schedule information, and display apparatus for displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system, the method including providing a television network, and transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, each subscriber unit performing the following steps receiving the program schedule information from the television network, storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer, employing an intelligent agent to customize the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce a program guide including customized program schedule information, and displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information, the method including receiving the program schedule information, storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer, employing an intelligent agent to customize the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce a program guide including customized program schedule information, and displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system, the method including providing a television network, and transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, wherein the step of transmitting includes storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, employing an intelligent agent to customize the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce customized program schedule information, transmitting the customized program schedule information to the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, receiving, at the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, the customized program schedule information from the television network, and displaying a program guide including the customized program schedule information.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting customized program schedule information, the method including storing at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, and customizing the program schedule information based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile, to produce customized program schedule information.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system, the method including providing a television network, and transmitting program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, each subscriber unit performing the following steps receiving the program schedule information, producing a program guide including an icon-based hierarchical program guide including the program schedule information, and displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting program schedule information, the method including receiving the program schedule information, producing a program guide including an icon-based hierarchical program guide including the program schedule information, and displaying the program guide.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a headend for use in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting customized program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, the transmitting apparatus including the headend, the headend including a profile creation unit for creating at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, based on viewer information associated with the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, and a transmission unit for transmitting the at least one viewer preference profile to the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system including a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting customized program schedule information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, the method including creating at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, based on viewer information associated with the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, and transmitting the at least one viewer preference profile to the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a viewer preference profile in a television system including a plurality of subscriber units, the method including recording, at a first subscriber unit, a viewer preference profile on a removable medium, loading, at a second subscriber unit, the viewer preference profile from the recording medium, and customizing a program guide, at the second subscriber unit, based, at least in part, on the viewer preference profile.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing audience information to a viewer of a television system, the method including collecting viewing data from a multiplicity of viewers of a television system, computing audience information from the collected viewing data, and transmitting the computed audience information to a viewer of the television system.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method also includes displaying the computed audience information to the viewer of the television system.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computed audience information comprises real-time computed audience information.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for providing a program guide in a television system comprising a television network and transmitting apparatus for transmitting information to a multiplicity of subscriber units, the method including creating at least one viewer preference profile of at least one television viewer associated with one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, based on viewer information associated with the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units, creating a customized program guide based, at least in part, on the at least one viewer preference profile, and transmitting the customized program guide to the one of the multiplicity of subscriber units.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the transmitting step includes transmitting via at least one of the following: conventional mail, electronic mail, provision of a World Wide Web site comprising said customized program guide, and wireless transmission to a portable electronic receiving device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the icon-based hierarchical program guide includes a plurality of icons, and at least one of the plurality of icons is associated with additional information, the additional information being provided to a user upon request.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the additional information includes at least one of the following: audio material; visual material; audio-visual material; multimedia material; a computer program; and at least one preview of at least one program.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the additional information includes a plurality of customized items of information, and at least one of the plurality of customized items of information is provided to the user based, at least in part, on at least one of the following: a user preference; a conditional access parameter; and a region in which said user is located.